


Exploration of Team Field

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, I'm not getting more specific, It's my fic i'll do as i please!, There will be changes in characters slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: A Bulbasaur named Cabbage finds an Eevee on the beach. She claims to be human and that the only other thing she remembers is her name, Shadow. Time's gone wacky, and many problems have rose with this fact.
Kudos: 3





	Exploration of Team Field

The thunder was loud, and so was the rain. In a vortex, two friends encountered similar turbulence. Any Pokémon awake had a chance of hearing it.

“It’s too strong! I don’t think I can keep hold!” “No, we’re almost there! Just hold on a little longer!” “I... I can’t!”

A scream emitted at the same time the thunder roared.

Time passes, and a lone Bulbasaur is pacing in front of the entrance to Wigglytuff’s Guild.

“C’mon, Lettuce, put it together! You can do this. You can do this!”

He took a few steps forward onto the sentry gate when voices started booming.

“Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!”

“Who’s footprint? Who’s footprint?”

“The footprint is Bulbasaur’s! The footprint is Bulbasaur’s!”

The shouts startled him so badly he jumped back, stepping away from the grate and doorway.

He sighs in relief before getting visibly upset.

“No, I can’t do it.” He uses a vine to get a stone attached to a string more forward. “I thought bringing my special treasure would help me.”

He put it back where it was. “I’m just too scared...” he sighs and turns around, walking off. As he does so, two shady Pokémon can be seen in the shadows.

“Hey, Zubat? D’ya see that?”

“I sure did Koffing.”

“That punk, it looked like he had something valuable. Do we go after him?”

“We do.”

The two nodded and followed Lettuce.

The aforementioned Bulbasaur had found his way to the beach, Krabby bubbles flying through the air as sunset began.

“Wow!” Was exclaimed as Lettuce looked into the sunset.

The image in front of him was of pure serenity and beauty. The bubbles floating gently in the air and catching the light of the sunset, causing more colors than one would normally see during a seaside sunset.

“I always come here when I’m feeling down. The Krabby usually blow their bubbles and the beautiful sight just lifts my mood.”

He turned away from the sunset and noticed a strange brown lump in the distance.

“Huh? What’s that?” He asks as he walks closer and it becomes clearer.

“Hey! It’s a Pokémon!”

He ran over the rest of the way. “Hey, are you alright?”

The Eevee stirred and stood up. Weak, but alive.

She shook as she seemed to want to jump on her hind legs, but Lettuce didn’t take notice.

“Thank goodness you’re ok.” He says “how’d you get knocked out here anyway?”

“Knocked out? I...” she put a paw up to her head, ears going down in pain. <where... am I?> she looks at the Bulbasaur before her.

“Excuse me, do you understand human speech? Cause I need to know what’s going on.”

“Human?” Replied Lettuce. “You aren’t speaking like a human?”

“I should be,” the Eevee replied. “I am human, after all.”

Lettuce tilted his head. “But you look like an Eevee in every way?”

The Eevee then tried to stand on her hind legs again before falling on her face. She got up and looked down at her paws, her chest, walked in a circle looking at her tail, all getting more confused as she went.

“You’re kinda weird.” Lettuce says. “Do you have a name?”

The Eevee stares off, clearly thinking before going “Right, it’s Shadow!”

Lettuce tilts his head slightly. “Shadow?” He nods, finding it an odd name, but believable. “Well, you don’t seem like a bad Pokémon, at least.”

He laughs a bit. “Sorry for doubting you, lots more bad Pokémon have been popping up, and things are getting a bit lawless.”

As if on a queue, the Koffing who was following Lettuce rammed into him. The force caused the string to snap on Lettuce’s necklace.

“Whoops! Excuse me!” He said, almost snickering.

The broken necklace was grabbed by Zubat, who commented around it “We’ll be taking that.”

“Hey! Th-that’s mine!”

“So? What are you gonna do about it?” The Koffing replied, and Lettuce just sat there, tears forming in his eyes.

“Please, that’s my personal treasure. Give it back.”

“Wha-ho! Treasure you say?”

Zubat almost laughed in reply to Koffing. “It may be more valuable than we realized. More of a reason to keep it!”

“WHAT?!?!?!?”

Lettuce just froze at that point, prompting laughter from the criminals.

“Not gonna try and get it back?” Koffing asked. “What are you, chicken?”

“Didn’t expect you to be such a whimp. C’mon, Koffing.”

“See ya round, chicken.”

With that the two ran off into the cave nearby.

Lettuce had a look of full defeat as he watched the two leave.

“That was my most prized possession. I-If I don’t get it back, I’ll...” he interrupted the thought and looked at Shadow. Some determination glinted in his eyes as he did so.

“I need to get it back, you want to help?”

Shadow stared in surprise. She had just met this Pokemon, but this task seemed easy enough. And important. She nodded in reply.

They went into Beach Cave and were quick in finding Zubat and Koffing.

"Well, if it isn't the chicken."

Lettuce flinched, but stepped forward.

"Give me back my treasure!"

"We already said know." Zubat replied. "But, if you want it back that badly..."

A screech echoed through the cave. A Supersonic. He was attacking.

So a fight was necessary. And fight they did.

And it ended up being an easy win.

"Ugh, we got roughed up." The Koffing moaned out. The two got up.

"Alright, fine. Here." Zubat threw the stone on a string back at Lettuce.

Shock and relief hit Lettuce as he picked it back up and started tying the broken part back together.

"Don't think this means anything, y'hear?" Zubat says while he leaves.

"Yeah!" Koffing shouts afterwards. "Your victory was a fluke!"

They then dashed out of sight. Lettuce started to tear up.

"It's all thanks to you."

He smiled largely, but Shadow took a bit to return the smile.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I made a big deal out of this." Lettuce said, pointing at the stone back on his person. Despite Shadow not replying, he continued.

"I can kinda get why you may get confused. After all, what's so special about it, but look closely."

Shadow did as she was asked and was amazed. The pattern on it was so detailed! So intricate! So unique! Lettuce nodded, guessing what she was thinking.

"The pattern's unlike anything anyone seems to have ever seen." He let the stone go, having the necklace it was attached to dangle back down. He then added "I bet it's from an unexplored area! New sights! New treasure! Rich history!"

He put the stone back and looked at Shadow.

"Hey... You don't have anything planned, do you?"

Shadow looked at him confused. Of course not, she had no memory.

"If not, do you want to join me in making an exploration team?"

This caught her off-guard. Why ask her? And what is an exploration team anyway?

"I'm not sure-"

"Please?!?" Cabbage shouts before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I can do this without your help."

Shadow sighed, but really, who was she to say no? She did enjoy what just happened, and liked Cabbage's company, so why not?

"Alright. Sure."

Cabbage's face lights up.

"Really? For real?"

Shadow laughed lightly. "Not like you gave me much of a choice."

Cabbage laughed nervously.

"Anyway, lets go."

Cabbage started walking off the beach, and Shadow followed. She was unsure why, and they both had no idea what was to come.


End file.
